Do You See What I See?
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: Something's happened to the team. Why is Coulson ignoring everyone? What's going on between Skye and Ward? And why is Fitz so guilty? Those are a few questions. They might have something to do with this story.
1. Chapter 1

Do You See What I See?

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. I wouldn't have to write on this website for this to be made. By that I mean that I don't own it. Not insulting your intelligence, just assuming that some of the people might get confused. Author's Note: Well, this makes the second time I'm writing a fanfic for a series I've only seen two, maybe three depending on how long it takes to get this out since I write this before I write the actual story, episodes. And it's been about a year and a half since I've updated that one. Hopefully this one should go quicker.**_**_  
_**

Coulson was walking through the 'bus' and looking for his team.

"Ward?" He asked. No answer. "Skye? FitzSimmons? May?" There was no answer, but there should be one, he had seen them last night before they all went to sleep, and now nobody was here.

"Anyone?" Coulson asked.

* * *

Skye woke up in the airliner that this group she got involved in call a 'bus.' She didn't know why they did that, but it wasn't really bothering her. She walked out of her room.

"When's breakfast?" She asked. There was no answer. She walked over to Fitz's door and knocked. There was no answer. "Come on sleepy heads. Wake up." Skye knocked again. She went over to Ward's room. She knocked. "Come on, you should be awake by now." She decided to become brave and opened his door. Nobody was there.

* * *

Ward was awaken by a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Come on, you should be awake by now." Skye said.

"I am. You can come in." Skye opened the door and looked right at him.

"What?" Ward asked.

"Where is he?"

"What do you mean? I'm right here." Skye left his room. "Skye!" He followed after her, the two of them ran into Coulson.

"Coulson!" Skye said. He didn't seem to pay attention.

"Coulson!" Ward said. _"What is going on?"_ Ward thought. First Skye was ignoring him despite looking right at him and now Coulson is not paying attention to either of them.

"Where is my team?" Coulson asked.

"Um, I'm right here, but I don't know about the other guys." Skye said.

"Hello. I'm right behind you Skye."

* * *

Simmons was watching this whole conversation, wondering why nobody's mentioned how she's standing right in the middle of it all.

"Guys. I think something's wrong."

* * *

Melinda May was still flying the plane. She hoped nothing weird or bad would happen to them while they're going home. If only she knew.

* * *

Fitz was awoken in the laboratory when Simmons came in.

"Hey."

"I can't believe they would just ignore me, something must be wrong."

"Well that's the pot calling the kettle black." Fitz said

"Where is Fitz anyways? I think he fell asleep in the lab again. What was he even working on?" Simmons asked.

"I'm right here, you know. And for your information I was working on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s new dimensional splitter." There was no answer. Fitz realized what had happened.

"Oh."

_**Well, that's the first chapter. I hope you like it. This is the first story I had to create a chart for. I know who's on what level of dimension and who they can see and hear, but not vice-versa. So, yeah. Review, please. Tell me what I can improve on. I know my dialogue probably isn't as quirky and one-linery as the show, but I think it works.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Do You See What I See?

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. :(**_

Simmons was walking around the lab, trying to find Fitz, when all of a sudden she was hit in the head with a clipboard.

* * *

"Sorry." Fitz said. Then he remembered that she couldn't hear him.

* * *

"Oh, a floating clipboard." Simmons said. Suddenly it turned around.

**I messed up.** It read.

"Okay, who is this?" Simmons asked, cautiously.

**Fitz.**

Simmons tried to grab the clipboard and write something down.

**What happened?**

**You don't have to write anything down, I can see and hear you.**

"Oh, so that's what's going on in the bus."

**The bus?**

"Yes, nobody else can see me."

**Could you tell who could see who?**

"Let's see. Ward could see Coulson and Skye. Skye could see Coulson, and it seems like Coulson can't see anyone."

**What about May?**

"I don't know, I didn't check." Simmons replied sheepishly.

**We need to check. I need to know the effects of the machine.**

"The machine?"

**S.H.I.E.L.D.'s new dimensional splitter.**

"What happened to the old one?"

**It broke.**

"How?"

**Does that really matter now?!**

"You're right. I need to focus on the problem at hand." Simmons said as she left.

* * *

Fitz got working on the splitter when he realized something very important that he was working to remove.

"The battery needs to charge."

* * *

Ward still didn't understand why Skye and Coulson were giving him the silent treatment. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl. He got out some cereal and poured it out.

"Okay, so Coulson's ignoring me and now we have ghosts." Skye said.

"What are you talking about?" Ward said, getting ready to defend from the spirits. Skye went over to his breakfast.

"And really? That type of cereal. We have some lame ghosts."

"Oh, so that was just to insult me? Can you let me eat?" He said picking up the spoon. He started eating.

"Okay, ghost. I don't know why you're invading here, but I know some ninja moves." Skye told him.

"No you don't." Ward pointed out. Skye started making a fool of herself pretending to get ready for a kung-fu attack. "Skye? What's going on, you would never do that in front of me." Skye then air kicked and hit him straight in the jaw. "Okay, that _almost hurt_." Ward said. Skye fell to the ground.

"Okay, so that's how you want to play. Make me fall to the ground when I hit nothing."

"Skye, you are weird."

* * *

Simmons went to the cockpit and opened the door.

"Who's there?" May asked.

"It's just me. Oh wait, you can't hear me. I probably should have brought something to write down on."

* * *

Coulson went over to the cockpit to see if May was there, to his surprise the door was open and May was looking around.

"What happened?" She ignored him.

"May?" Nothing.

"Melinda?" There was still no response.

"Okay, good talk." He said, not wanting to break her concentration.

* * *

Fitz did the calculations.

"24 hours. It'll take 24 hours to undo the effects of this. We're supposed to land in 8. I need Simmons, we'll have to work together to solve this."

* * *

Meanwhile, Simmons was trying to avoid running into anybody. She looked for a piece of paper to write something. She finally found one. She started walking around holding up a sign that said.

**Something's wrong. Meet in the Lab.**

** - Simmons**

She hoped that that would be enough. She walked over to where Skye and Ward were.

"Wait, Simmons?" Skye asked. "You're all ghosts?"

Simmons really wished she brought something to write with, but she knew it would have to wait until they were in the lab.

"Can you see us?" Ward asked. Simmons decided to move the paper in a yes fashion.

"We need to go, don't we?" Skye asked. She still moved the paper in the yes fashion.

* * *

Coulson was walking away when he saw a floating paper. He walked to it and read it. He headed to the lab.

* * *

Fitz went over to the clipboard when Skye and Ward arrived.

**Hello.**

"Hey." Skye said.

"Hello." Ward said.

**Ward, I don't think Skye can see you. Grab a clipboard.**

"Wait, Ward was the ghost I was fighting?"

Yep.

**Wait, you tried to fight him?  
**

"Okay, it probably wasn't my best idea, but I thought he was a ghost.

So, the fighting was?  


Coulson and Simmons walked in at this point.

**Jemma, grab a board.**

"First name basis?" She asked.

**It's important.**

"So, what's going on? Skye asked.

**Coulson can't see or hear you. You need to write for his benefit.**

"What is that supposed to mean?" Skye asked.

**Okay, I'm going to write this down for all of our benefits. I accidentally activated S.H.I.E.L.D.'s new dimensional splitter.**

"What happened to the old one?" Ward asked.

**It broke.**

"What broke?" Coulson asked.

**The old dimensional splitter.**

**Anyways, it seems that I am on the top level, Simmons is below me. Shut up Skye. Then it is Ward, Skye and then Coulson. Simmons, what level is May on?  
**

"She couldn't see me." Coulson said.

**Okay then, May is on the lowest level. It seems based on the location from the machine when it went off. I was right next to it, Simmons' room is closest to the lab, then Ward and Skye, Coulson in his room, and May flying the plane.**

"Well, now that that's out of the way, let's fix this." Coulson said.

**I was worried you'd say that.**

"Why?" Everybody else said.

**It'll take a day to recharge. Unless Simmons helps me.**

**I'm in.**

"Okay, but what are the rest of us supposed to do?" Skye asked.

**Just go back and do what's normal.**

"Yeah, normal. I can't see any of you. So, should be easy." Coulson said.

**We could do without the attitude.**

"Oh, be quiet Fitz."

**I'm Simmons, sir.**

**Quite frankly sir, I'm offended that you'd think my handwriting looks anything like hers. I'm much neater.**

**No you aren't!**

**You didn't have to write that you know.**

**I want them to know, too!**

"Can you two just get working. I don't want Ward spying on me." Skye said.

"Like I would spy on you!"

**She couldn't hear you mate.**

"What did he say?" Skye asked.

Nothing.

"Yeah, sure." Skye said leaving the lab. Ward chased after her to convince her he said nothing.

"Well, back to work." Fitz said as he grabbed the dimensional splitter.

"So, what's first?" Simmons asked.

**I have no idea.**

_**So, that was the second chapter. I'm writing this story relatively quick. I guess it has to do with the fact that I'm still watching the show and paying attention to all the news about it that I hear without much effort. So, anyways, review please.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Do You See What I See?

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned this show. So, obviously I don't own it. Oh well.  
**_

Ward held onto his clipboard trying to write down while walking.

"Ward, I can see the clipboard in the window. Quit following me." Skye said.

Would you please listen to me? Ward put the clipboard in front of Skye's face.

"No." She said.

Why not?

"Because."

That's not a good reason.  


"Yeah, I think it is." Skye said.

There's more to it than that.

"No, that just about sums it up."

Does it now?

"Yep."

You know that I can just drop this clipboard and then you'll never know where I am?

"You wouldn't." Skye said, practically daring him to. The clipboard fell to the ground. "Okay, you did it, now pick it back up, because I don't feel right with an invisible guy walking around." Skye told him. The clipboard stayed on the ground. "Ward!" Skye said, becoming panicked. The clipboard was picked up.

You're afraid.

"No I'm not." Skye lied.

Are you scared of ghosts?

"Really? You really think that I am afraid of ghosts?" Skye asked with a laugh.

Well, I did, until you laughed like that.

"Grant, there's many things about me that you'll never find out.

Like what? You're betraying us all working for the Rising Tide?

"Why would you ask that?" Skye said outraged.

It was just a joke.

"You don't trust me!" Skye said.

You don't trust me.

"Oh, no, don't make this about me! You're the one accusing me of being a spy!"

Well, are you?

"Why would you think that I'm a spy."

You are a part of us.

"We're not spies, we're agents!"

I'm an agent. You're a liability.

"Oh, is that all I am to you?"

You're a member of this team.

"So, I'm just a member of the team that's a liability."

If that's what you're going to focus on, then yes.

"Well then. I hope that I never see you again!" Skye told him. She went into her room and shut the door. "Why did you do that?" She whispered to herself. "It's because I'm scared, isn't it? I'm scared of my feelings for him." Skye told herself. "I don't care about him." She whispered, hoping that it was the truth, but knowing that it wasn't.

* * *

Ward was outside the door.

"Why did I do that?" Ward asked. "If only you could hear me." Ward said.

* * *

FitzSimmons were working in the lab.

**I need the screwdriver.**

"Screwdriver." Simmons said. handing it to the clipboard. Fitz grabbed it.

**So, there's one small problem.**

**"**What is it?" Simmons asked.

**It seems as though if I replace the power source, it may not work at full power.**

"Oh, great." Simmons said

**I do have a solution, though.**

"What is it?"

**If we had a monkey we could use it.**

"No. We are not getting a monkey. Especially since we're technically not on the same level as the monkey." Simmons told him.

**After?**

"Maybe, if you can fix this." Simmons told him.

**Okay, so we'll need some duct tape.**

"Duct tape? Really?"

**Do you have any better ideas?**

"I'm not even sure we have this idea."

**Well, let's see if it works.**

"Let's see if it works? You don't even know!"

**If I knew what to do, we'd already be out of this mess!**

"Yeah, that's probably true."

* * *

Coulson now knew where his team was, but he couldn't see them. He wanted to stay out of FitzSimmons' way, so he avoided the lab until they fixed everything. He saw a clipboard in the air.

"Who are you?"

Ward, sir.

"Ward. We need to work out a contingency plan."

You don't trust FitzSimmons to do it.

"How many of our plans have actually worked the way we wanted them to?"

The first one seemed to go good.

"Well, that's one. I need you to trust me."

Already done, sir.

* * *

"Do you have a crush on Skye?" Simmons asked out of the blue.

**What does that have to do with anything?**

"I just need to know."

**No.**

"Really?"

**Why are you asking?**

"No reason."

**You're jealous.**

"Why would I be jealous?"

**You're mad that I don't mention your body or get flustered when I make mistakes when I talk around you.**

"And I thought I was the biological scientist." Simmons said quietly to herself, however she wasn't quiet enough.

**It's true!**

"Fine, but why would you care. I mean you obviously think Skye is-" Simmons never finished that sentence because the invisible to her Fitz's mouth crashed into hers.

_**Guys, I think this chapter might have been a little romance heavy, and if that bothers you I'm sorry, but a majority of my fanfics, and all fanfics in general, are romance fics. I'm just usually funnier than the ones that want to be taken seriously. Anyways, please review and tell me if you like this direction, if not, then I'll try to keep it to a minimum. Key word is try.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Do You See What I See?

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned this show. So, obviously I don't own it. Oh well.  
**_

Fitz ended the kiss after about a minute.

"Well, that was weird." Simmons said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Fitz asked. "Wait."

**What is that supposed to mean?**

"Oh, that wasn't a insult. It's just that- um. Well. I can't see you, so I had no idea that would happen."

**To be honest, I didn't either.**

"Really?"

**Yeah, well, we need to get back to work.**

"Right, work. Get us back to normal so that we can do things like the rest of the world."

* * *

Skye was in her room, trying to get to sleep. She tried counting sheep. It didn't seem to be working, but soon_ the bus was on red alert._

_"Skye!" Coulson said._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Rising Tide is attacking!" She heard Ward's voice from behind her door._

_"What?" She asked._

_"FitzSimmons is down!" May yelled._

_"No!" Skye said._

_"Just keep figh-" Coulson was silenced._

_"Coulson!" Skye couldn't believe it. Why was she dreaming this? Was she regretting her choice._

_"Skye!" Ward yelled knocking on his door. She opened it. "Where were you?"  
_

_"I was asleep."_

_"Asleep? We needed you out there. I need you." Ward said._

_"Ward, I don't think that-" Ward kissed her. She broke it off. "Damn, I am falling for you." She said._

_"Then why are you betraying us?"_

_"Because if I don't, they'll do horrible things."_

_"We'll stop them."_

_"You can't."_

_"Yes, we can."_

_"No, you can't."_

_"Yes, Skye, we can."_

"No. You. Can't!" Skye screamed waking up. She looked around. The room was still the same. She went out to see if FitzSimmons had finished undoing this. She saw nobody. "Guys, are we better yet?"

Nope.

"Hey, Ward."

You're awfully calm.

"I had a good nap. How long until we land?"

Four hours.

"How far along is FitzSimmons?"

I don't know, I haven't checked in on them.

"Well, let's go check." Skye said. The two of them walked to the lab. They opened the door.

"How long?" Skye asked.

**About five more minutes.**

"Really?!" Skye asked excited.

**Yes, we're almost done.** There was a pause.

**Don't worry about it.**

"Don't worry about what?"

**Whether it works or not. Ward asked a question. We've got a 75% estimation that it should work. Which is a lot better than normal.**

"Oh, okay." Skye said. "What are we supposed to do until then?"

**Waste time.**

"Of course."

* * *

Coulson was set up in position for his and Ward's 'Worst Case Scenario' plan. He just needed to make sure that the machine didn't work.

"This is a bad idea." Coulson said.

* * *

**Simmons. Are we almost ready?**

"Yep."

**Hit it.**

_**Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be longer, I hope. I don't know how many more chapters this story has left, but I think we're about a third of the way through. So, yeah. Please review and tell me if I need to do something, or if you have ideas. I'm flexible on this story.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Do You See What I See?

By DeweyFinn21

**_Disclaimer: I don't own it. Sad day._**

Skye was surprised when Ward appeared in front of her.

"It worked." She said.

"Yep. They did it." Ward said.

* * *

Fitz and Simmons saw each other and gave each other a big hug.

"Well, good thing that worked, because the machine is fried. It'd take at least two weeks to fix it, and that's if we have all the time to fix it." Fitz said.

Simmons decided to just return the favor from earlier. Fitz was shocked when she kissed him, but it didn't stop him from kissing back.

* * *

Coulson walked around the bus, and saw War and Skye.

"We'll just have to check on May." He told them. They went to the cockpit and opened the door.

"Who is it?" May asked.

"It's just us." Coulson said.

"Good, somebody's been opening the door and leaving." May said.

"Yeah, there's a good reason for that." Ward said.

"What?" May asked.

"We'll tell you when we land, first we need to go talk to FitzSimmons." Coulson told her.

* * *

Simmons was looking over the broken machine that had undone the dimensional splitting.

"A short circuit, some of the chips are completely fried. I'm not even a technology expert, but I can tell this will never work again. I guess S.H.I.E.L.D. can get a new new dimensional splitter. Simmons remarked.

"Yep, and this time they can mess with it, I'm just glad our problems with it are over. So, what do you say, when we land, if I suggested that we go on a date. Made it official." Fitz said.

"I'd like that." Simmons said.

* * *

Skye was still thinking about her dream as they made their way to the lab. _"Okay, so maybe you're regretting betraying them now, especially Ward, but, I mean, it's not like they want to attack today. Maybe when they do decide to attack, I can warn them in a way that in no way implicates me as the leak. Nah, I doubt that would work. I'd have better luck beating the Hulk in arm to arm combat. Maybe if I say something to Ward about how I feel, okay, where the hell did that come from? I really am falling for him. Why did this have to happen to me? I'm caught between a rock and a hard place, keep betraying these guys, or betray the people who are telling me to betray these guys. Well, I guess I'll have to work this out on my own. Isn't there like a song about that. No, that song's about having a summer job that sucks, it has nothing to do with this situation. Wait, why do I know that song? Damn, those movies have catchy songs. Anyways, back on track. I need to figure out whose side I'm on, the suits I couldn't trust who turn out to be great people, or the people who took me on and seem like they've run out of use for me and are using me to take the suits down. I know this should be an easy choice based on that description, but both sides have more than appear." _Skye was interrupted from her thought when they arrived at the lab.

"Hm, I guess we missed them, they must've gone the other way to find us." Coulson said.

* * *

"Why did he say they missed us? We're right here." Simmons said.

"Oh boy, I was worried this might happen." Fitz said.

"What?" Simmons said.

"We're not on the bottom level yet, I figured it would just be me, but I guess you were in close enough proximity to the machine that its full effects didn't hit you."

"What are you saying?"

"We're still a level above reality and the machine is in no state to work. We're stuck like this for a while." Fitz told her.

"Oh, great." Simmons said.

"So, I'm going to go ahead and say that our date's a no-go now." Fitz said.

_**Well then, another chapter down. You probably knew that not everything was going to go perfect. But I'm guess you probably didn't expect that. Just saying. Anyways, please review. Tell me what you think of the story, some directions you'd like to see the story go, and just basic praise or damnation of this story. Thank you in advance.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Do You See What I See?

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: This is a story. I don't own any characters in the story. I only own the plot line. Well, let's get started.**_

May landed the plane, unaware of the situation that was going on. They had arrived at the S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft hangar.

* * *

"Well, we're here." Fitz said.

"Yeah, now we can show them our situation." Simmons said. The two of them walked down the bus holding their clipboards. They had arrived at the exit ramp to see everybody else.

**Hey guys.**

**You'll never guess what funny thing happened on the way here.**

**It's a little weird, so brace yourselves.  
**

**You can just tell we're being sarcastic, can't you?**

**Yep, we're stuck like this for a little while.  
**

**But it could be worse.**

**Could be raining.  
**

**So, anyways, we need help.**

**Please and thank you.**

* * *

When Nick Fury decided to check up on Coulson he never thought he would see this. Two floating clipboards telling a story about how the dimensional splitter they sent to FitzSimmons got fixed and then broke again with FitzSimmons stuck a level above reality.

"Why is it that every time I visit you Coulson, it seems your team has messed something up?!" Fury said in his loud voice.

"Sir, I have total responsibility for this, and my team had fixed this for the most part, because the entire bus had been affected."

"So, you are saying that they fixed you?!"

"Yes, sir."

"Fix FitzSimmons, so this team can go on, because without scientists they can communicate with!"

**We've created a method of communication. We can see and hear you, but you can't see or hear us, so we use these clipboards.**

"Until they are visible, find a suitable replacement for them. In case of an emergency." Fury warned them. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, besides Coulson's team, went off in a hurry to do their jobs.

"Sir, FitzSimmons is the only scientist we need."

* * *

"I've never understood why they say both of our names, but refer to us as one person." Fitz told her.

"It's just easier to say FitzSimmons is than FitzSimmons are. It comes more naturally." Simmons said.

"You know, we could technically be making out right in front of Nick Fury, and he couldn't tell the difference. Remember how in the academy that was shown as the ultimate achievement?" Fitz said.

"Yes, but the challenge is to do it when he could see you. It's cheating if you're invisible." Simmons reminded him.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to kiss you again."

"Maybe later, we need to go get the dimensional splitter." Simmons said as both of them headed into the bus.

"Ah, yes, so they aren't going from completely nothing!" Fitz said.

* * *

Skye received a text.

_We're here._

Skye was dreading that text. She assumed they would wait, but she guessed that they wanted to attack as soon as this was done.

_What do you want?_

_The transportation system you use._

_It's in the hangar.  
_

_Done._

Skye regretted telling them that. She ran to the hangar and saw the ramp to the bus closing. She just barely jumped in.

"Glad you could make it." Skye knew that voice. It was the voice the recruited her into the Rising Tide.

"You, what are you doing here?"

"Taking a trip. Why are _you _here?"

"I couldn't be left out." Skye lied.

* * *

"Why are we taking off?" Simmons asked.

"Emergency! Let's see what's going on. No clipboards, can't let them know we're still here."

_**So, that was that chapter. Who do you think is the person of Rising Tide that recruited Skye? Do you think they should be revealed as someone from the comic universe, an original character, or just leave them nameless. As always, please review and tell me what you would like to see, what you liked seeing, and whatever comes to mind. Until next time, this is DeweyFinn21 saying, bye.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Do You See What I See?

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: Me no own show. Me own just movie. Me am I.**_

Coulson had finished talking with, well, more like Fury yelled at him, Director Fury. He went to the hangar to see Lola. She was there, unfortunately, the bus wasn't. May and Ward were already there, too.

"What happened?" Coulson asked.

"Apparently we had a leak." May said.

"Skye." Ward said, hurt she would betray them. He knew that he had to get rid of his feelings for her.

"Where is FitzSimmons?" Coulson asked.

"We haven't found them yet, we're assuming they're in the science lab, just not communicating where we can see and hear them." Ward told him.

"Well, that's good. What about Skye?" Coulson asked.

"We haven't found her either. We assume that she's on the bus." May said.

"She's running away." Coulson said.

* * *

"So, what are we planning to do with this?" Skye asked. "Take it for our own, blow up some unsuspecting town, thus framing S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Skye suggested.

"Crash it into the ocean. Showing them that the Tide is Rising." The recruiter said.

"Oh." Skye said worried.

"And with you here, it's perfect. Instead of a technology malfunction, it's a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent tried to stop us, but instead crashed the ship. Congratulations. You're the perfect alibi." Her recruiter told her.

"Okay, ETA on the crash?"

"Three hours."

"Okay, center of the ocean. Good idea." Skye said. "I'm going to go to my room, since I have one of those." Skye told him. She just walked away and headed into her room. She laid down on her bed. _"Great. This was a suicide choice. Just great." _Her door opened. Nobody came in, but the door shut.

"Hello?" Skye said.

**What's going on?**

"Oh no. You guys are here too?"

**Who are these people?**

"Rising Tide. They took the bus. They're going to crash it. We're pretty much doomed." Skye said.

**Crash the bus!**

**You betrayed us!?**

"Look, I know it looks bad- really bad, but I am now officially 100% on your side." Skye said.

**Why don't I believe you?**

"Come on Simmons, you need to trust me."

**I'm Fitz.**

"Sorry."

**Look, is there anything we can do?**

"No, we'd need to be invisi- Yes _you two _can do something."

**Took her long enough.**

**What do you want us to do?  
**

"Okay, my plan is this..."

* * *

Ward received a call on his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Skye? You think that you can just call me? After that?"

"Okay, look. The Tide is Rising. The bus is on the fitz. I need to simmon some courage."

"What?" Ward said.

"The bus is on the fitz and I need to simmon some courage."

"So?"

"You know the movie _Pacific Rim_?"

"Yeah."

"I think the middle of it just crashed and burned."

"I liked it."

"Ward!"

"Skye, you betrayed us. I just don't think we can trust you."

"Ward. You know me. I would never betray people who care for me."

"Is that why the bus is missing?" Ward asked, hoping she would give him something more.

"No, that's not. I don't have a reason. I have to go." Skye said hanging up. Ward put up his phone in his pocket and walked to where Coulson and May were.

"Okay, so Skye and FitzSimmons are all on the bus. Rising Tide is the one who took it. Skye's on our side. And they're going to crash the bus into the middle of the Pacific Ocean." Ward said.

"Anything else?"

"No. That's all that Skye would supply me with." Ward told them.

"It's better than nothing, at least." Coulson said.

* * *

"So, I've got to keep up appearances of being with them." Skye told FitzSimmons, trying to look at them.

**We're behind you.**

"Okay, you heard me. Take out the members, and then the leader. We should be fine." Skye said.

**You forget who you're talking to. We have a combined strength of 4 on a scale to 100.**

"You're undershooting yourself Fitz."

**Simmons.**

"Sorry." Skye said.

**Well, all we have to do is take out a bus full of fully trained spies who managed to break into S.H.I.E.L.D. facilities. What could possibly go wrong?**

"Really, sarcasm. _That's _original." Skye said.

**Shut it.**

_**And that's that chapter. The identity of the recruiter is still unknown, mostly because I'm blanking on a good comic character to use, since that's the choice that's winning so far. I need suggestions, please. The only ones I can really think of are either too powerful, too good, or already exist in the MCU. So, anyways, please review and tell me what you think. That would be great.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Do You See What I See?

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. although, if you've been reading this story you probably know that already. Author's Note: Congratulations everybody! You have made this officially my most read story, beating out the previous record holder The Sorcerer's Apprentice 2 (I still don't know why that one was read so much. It's not even that popular a fandom. Whatever.). I hope that you enjoy the story. I don't know how much longer this could go for. I usually write for 40 minutes at a time and end it there, because most of my writing is done during my 5th period class at school, since I only have one assignment a week and it's on the computer. Wow, this is taking up a lot of space, oh well. On with the show. Story. Thing.  
**_

Simmons was really worried. _"What if we fail? What if we can't do it? What if I start repeating myself in my thoughts? What if I just say the same thing over again in a different manner? What if Fitz gets hurt? What if Skye was lying to us? What if I get hurt? What if the bus crashes anyways? What if, what if, what if?" _Simmons and Fitz decided to split up and take other sides of the bus. They were going to meet up in the middle, hopefully. Simmons got the the edge of the bus. She started heading towards the middle. She saw her first target. "Okay, you can do this. Just hit the neck and they'll go down." Simmons pulled her arm all the way back and struck the guy. He didn't move. "Please don't feel it. Please don't feel it." He fell down. "Okay." Simmons headed towards the middle of the bus again. She saw a group of three guys. "Great." Simmons said sarcastically. She pulled her arm back and hit the closest guy. He fell over after a few seconds.

"Frank! What happened?"

"What's going on?" Simmons quickly hit the other two guys. The first one fell down, but the second one just felt a hit on the neck.

"Uh oh." Simmons said.

"What? Who's there?" Simmons tried again, but was just too tired. She decided to go back to the edge. The other guy ran towards the center of the plane.

* * *

Skye had walked out of her room to meet with her recruiter.

"Hello Skye." He said.

"Hey. So, we're going to crash this, huh? We have no better use for it?"

"When we use their weapons, we become them. Which reminds me. All calls are recorded. You talked to the Agent Ward. Your code wasn't that hard to break. Put her away!" The recruiter said. Suddenly, some guys grabbed Skye and she had to escape. She couldn't do it though.

"Um, that was the point. It's not like they can help us. This is the fastest jet they have. It was so they could tell where we are." Skye lied.

"You know, for being a super secret anarchy member, you are terrible at lying."

"I've never been told that before." Skye said.

"Well then, I guess you've always dealt with bad liars." He told her.

"The entirety of S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"The worst liars. They couldn't cover up their toes with a blanket if their life depended on it."

"Sir! Something's happening!" The Rising Tide member told them as he ran in.

"What?"

"I don't know, but guys are falling down left and right with no explanation."

"Skye?"

"I have no idea what's going on." She told him, practically daring him to call her bluff.

"What security does this have?"

"No security." Skye said. "Anything that's in here is in here because we want it to be."

"We?"

"You were right. I am a terrible liar." Skye then jumped and the guys grabbing her were used as a push-off point and she left the room. "Come and chase me boys." Skye said, and she started running for her life.

* * *

Fitz was doing surprisingly well. And then he saw Skye run past him.

"What?" Then the group chasing her appeared. One of them was about to run right into Fitz, so he held his fist out. The guy hit it and fell to the ground. "Ow." Fitz said shaking his hand. "How does Ward do that so many times?" Fitz mumbled. He headed for the middle to meet with Simmons, but he had to wait. "I hope she won't mind if I help her more." Fitz said as he headed over. He made it to the edge before he saw Simmons.

"I failed." Simmons said.

"What?"

"I had a group of three. One escaped. They're going to kill Skye."

"Oh, that was the group." Fitz said.

"What?!"

"We should go. Now." Fitz said.

_**Well, that was that chapter. Things are heating up. I think the end is near. This should be great. Anyways, please give me some ideas for the recruiter, because I don't want anyone too high profile, or maybe I should just pull a Mike Peterson and do OC that everyone will think is a comic character, since everyone thought Mike was Luke Cage, Hero For Hire. Random tangent aside, I really like when you tell me what I do right, and what I do wrong, although those come up less frequently. Anyways, please review. Thanks.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Do You See What I See?

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. Easy enough. Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, ever since I uploaded last chapter they blocked because it has a forum, but now it's unblocked. Although I'm not sure how long that will last, so I will try to write whenever I can. Just a heads up.  
**_

Ward was worried. Weally, weally worried. What would Ward weally worry wabout? Wkye. Witzsimmons. Why was wis winner wonologue wall W's. Wit wade Ward weven wore worried. We wlapped wimself. That was better. Ward had the one call from Skye and it didn't look good. The three non-field agents were in charge of saving themselves. He felt so useless. He walked back into the hangar, hoping to see the bus arrive back and Skye was just pranking him. It wasn't there. However, Ward noticed something weird. May was just standing there.

"You waiting, too?" Ward asked.

"No, just seeing off."

"Who?"

"Coulson."

"What?"

"Notice anything missing?" May asked with a smirk.

"Besides the bus?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Look really hard."

Ward looked and looked. He looked left and looked lefter. Look. Luh.

"Lola."

"You just missed it though."

"Why didn't he ask if I wanted to help?"

"He didn't even tell me. I caught him as he was leaving."

"So, we have Coulson in Lola and Skye and FitzSimmons on the bus. Things are just getting better and better."

"It could be worse."

"How?"

"Could be raining." She walked away from him.

* * *

Skye was thanking her friends who persuaded her to compete in those races that the orphanage. Otherwise she would have gotten tired running around by now. she quickly rounded a corner and bounced off of something.

"Damn it! Sorry Fitz."

* * *

"Funny how she can get it right when we don't have clues as to who is who" Fitz said to Simmons. He saw Skye get grabbed by a guy. He quickly went to her rescue and knocked him out.

"Thanks." Skye said. Suddenly the three of them saw a group.

"You managed to knock out Garrett. You're good."

"I just have the element of surprise on my hand." Skye said.

"Well then, I guess the three of you will be glad to know that we have an invisibility decloaker." He told her.

"Go ahead. Make my day." Skye said in her best tough guy voice. They activated the decloaker. Skye was still the only person they could see.

"Hmm. I guess you are the only one here. Kill her." Skye took off again with the group following her. Two of them were stopped when they ran into FitzSimmons.

"Ow." They said.

"What?" The people said. They punched the person in front of them and they were knocked out.

"You know, it's funny. Usually our punches wouldn't hurt a fly. Being on another dimensional level must be enhancing our strength." Simmons said.

"I don't care how it's happening. Let's just save Skye." Fitz said.

_**Hey, sorry again. Hopefully after the weekend the story will be updated again, but I just don't know. Our school is very weird when it comes to filtering websites. I mean, seriously, who blocks Huffington Post? That's just weird. Anyways, please review. Thank you.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Do You See What I See?

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer. Thank you.**_

Fitz led Simmons around the bus and they found her cornered.

"Okay, this is the last time." The recruiter said. Fitz knocked him out.

"Okay. Last time." Skye said trying to fight off the others.

Fitz and Simmons were working together to stop the people, but one was getting away. Suddenly he fell down.

"What happened?" Fitz asked.

"I don't know." Simmons said. Suddenly, Coulson walked around the corner.

"What?" Fitz asked.

"The?" Simmons wondered.

"Hello, Coulson." Skye said.

"Well, it looks like everything is all fine here." He said.

"I just have one question."

"There's an emergency hatch. For Lola, in case she ever needs deployed and returned while in the air." Coulson explained.

"Makes sense." Skye said.

"Um, hello. The autopilot that is going to crash us. I know you can't hear me, but that should be on your mind." Simmons said

"The autopilot is still on. We've got um." Skye looked at her watch. "About 3 minutes until we crash." She said.

"Let's go shut it off." Coulson said.

"You do that. We'll be here, on another level of this dimension." Simmons said.

"Come on, we need to make sure nothing bad happens." Fitz said dragging her along.

"Why would you say that?" Simmons asked. "Now something is going to happen."

"That's why we need to go." Fitz said.

"Fine." Simmons said.

* * *

Ward was pacing around in his room. Ward was not usually a pacer, but usually he was not worried. He could usually help with his situation, but for now he was helpless. He wanted to help Coulson save Skye. And FitzSimmons, he quickly added to his mind. He had really fallen for her. She betrayed them and then betrayed the enemies back. Ward knew that even if she came back and everybody was fine, she couldn't be trusted. He wanted to trust her. He really did, but he just couldn't find himself doing so. He closed his eyes and tried to figure this out from Skye's perspective.

* * *

"Well. That was close." Skye said after disabling the autopilot.

"Well, now that that's taken care of." Coulson said. He put handcuffs on Skye.

"What?" She said.

"Sorry. It's regulation. You betrayed us. We'll need to take you back for questioning." He told her.

"But." Skye protested.

"I'm sorry. It's the rules." Coulson said.

**Hi. We're still here. Do you want us to testify?**

"There are no testimonies." Coulson told Simmons.

"So, I have no back up?"

"Nope." Coulson said. Skye detected a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Coulson." Skye said, pleading.

"I'm sorry." He said.

* * *

Ward was there when the bus arrived back. He saw Coulson leading Skye out.

"Skye. How could you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." She said, looking down.

"You'll have to go straight to Director Fury."

"I know." She said, still looking down.

"Skye, look at me." He commanded her. She tentatively put her head up. She saw Ward mouth something. She tried to smile, but it didn't come out. She was led to her final judgement, but Ward's words still gave her hope.

_No matter what I still love you._

* * *

FitzSimmons had arrived at the lab in the base to find a new machine.

"Wow, that was fast." Fitz said.

"Let's just hope it works." Simmons said. They walked over and checked it out. Some scientists walked in and talked about the machine.

"Where are the two of them? They should be here. They'll have to activate the machine. We need to tell them the right procedure."

"I know, I'm mad too."

"It's just frustrating."

"Yeah, and when you get frustrated you state facts about the situation that everybody knows." Fitz grabbed a clipboard.

**We're here.**

"Okay, so the procedure should be simple for a couple of scientists like you." The first guy started.

* * *

Coulson was forced to stand outside while Skye was underneath intense questioning from Director Fury. It had been about 15 minutes since she went in. He didn't know what was going to happen to his team. Suddenly, Skye walked out.

* * *

FitzSimmons had finished the procedure, and they were ready to activate the machine. Fitz hit the button.

_**Sorry for the cliffhanger. I just thought that would be a good place to end the chapter. You should know whether things go good or not. Although it's be safe to assume that things won't go so well. Maybe. Depends on how I'm feeling. So, as always, review, people.  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

Do You See What I See?

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I HAVEN'T SEEN THOR THE DARK WORLD YET! SO PLEASE! NO SPOILERS! I DON'T THINK YOU WOULD, BUT THIS IS JUST IN CASE. AND IF YOU ARE ONE OF THOSE THAT WILL SPOIL IT JUST BECAUSE I SAID THIS. I'M DOING A REVIEW AFTER I SEE IT, AND IT'LL GO UP ON YOUTUBE. YEAH, I HAVE A YOUTUBE CHANNEL. TWO OF THEM. SHAMELESS SELF-PROMOTION! DeweyFinn21 AND Talking Bananas ARE MY CHANNELS. YEAH, THE FIRST ONE WAS REAL ORIGINAL, RIGHT? ACTUALLY, I DON'T REMEMBER WHICH OF THESE I GOT FIRST. OH, I ALSO HAVE A DEVIANTART, BUT I DON'T USE IT, SO DON'T BOTHER. YES, I HAVE BEEN YELLING AT YOU THIS WHOLE TIME. I WAS SUPPOSED TO STOP SOMETIME AROUND WHEN I STARTED TALKING ABOUT MY CHANNELS, BUT I FORGOT TO TURN OFF CAPS-LOCK. Okay, it's all better now. On with the show.**_

Skye couldn't believe it. She had been chewed out by Fury, but the worst was still to come. She walked out of the room and saw Coulson.

"How did it go?"

"I have to report to somebody. They'll decide a fit punishment for me."

"Who is it?" Coulson asked.

"I don't know. They said to go to room 1023, my judge, jury, and executioner will be there shortly."

"Fury said that?"

"Okay, so I paraphrased." Skye said. She started heading to the room.

* * *

FitzSimmons looked around, they could still each other, but that didn't mean they were in the clear yet.

"Hey. Are we better yet?" Simmons asked the scientists outside. They didn't answer. "It didn't work." Simmons said leaning into Fitz's arms sadly.

"Oh, sorry. Did you say something?" A voice come through a speaker. "The lab here is soundproof. We can't hear anything that goes on in there."

"So, we're better?" Fitz asked.

"Well, we can see and hear you? That's what you wanted, right?" The scientist said.

"Yes."

"Well then, yes. You are better."

"Let's go tell the rest of the team." Simmons said.

"Well, they'll see us before we can say anything." Fitz joked.

* * *

Coulson saw that FitzSimmons was better, so he talked to them.

"Why were you on the bus?" Coulson asked sternly.

"We went to get some science stuff, but it turns out they already had some." Fitz tried to explain.

"Well, it's a good thing you were there." Coulson said sternly.

"Is Skye out yet?" Simmons asked.

"Yes, but she's now gone to a final person to decide punishment." Coulson told them.

"Who?" Fitz asked.

"Fury never specified." Coulson said.

"Where's May? She might be interested in this?" Simmons asked.

"I'm here. You know. This is the third group I've been apart of that had a traitor. Maybe it's my personality that drives them crazy." May said. "Glad you're back." She told FitzSimmons as she walked away to get a drink.

* * *

Skye was sitting in the room. It had two chairs, a table and some cookies. Well, it had _had _some cookies, she hoped that the person wasn't planning on using them as torture. The door opened and Skye looked at the person who would decide her fate. She had a feeling of dread overcome her. The person then stepped in the room.

"Oh great." Skye said sarcastically when she saw who it was.

* * *

FitzSimmons was eagerly waiting for Skye's judgement.**  
**

"I hope she got a nice guy." Simmons said

"Me too." Fitz said.

_**Who do you think it is? Anyways, please review. Next chapter will probably be the final chapter. Unless I feel in an expanding the story mood. I thank everybody that's stayed with this story from the beginning, those who joined in later, and those who are reading it days, months, or even years later. Thank you all. So, yeah. It's almost over.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Do You See What I See?

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any properties that you know of, unless it's DeweyFinn21 or The Talking Bananas. Those are my companies.**_  
**_ Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the ride. This is the end. Here we go.  
_**

May was flying the plane to their next mission. She headed for the middle of Kansas. They were about to arrive.

* * *

"300...301..." Skye was doing pushups. "302..303..."

"Only a few more to go." Ward said. Skye fell.

"Look, I thought you loved me. Why is this my punishment?"

"Tough love. You have 30 seconds before I start you over again." Ward said with a smile. Skye's final judge was Dr. Banner, but he decided that her team would find a better punishment for her. FitzSimmons made her clean the lab, which wasn't that hard considering they already kept it nearly spotless. May spared with her, and that lasted about 10 seconds before Skye was presumed dead in combat. Coulson gave his punishment to Ward. Ward decided that Coulson would have her run 10 laps around the training room. Ward himself decided to make Skye do 1000 pushups. He was her S.O. after all.

"306...307...308..."

* * *

"Hey Simmons!" Fitz said.

"What?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. wants me to work on this machine." He said pulling in a hunk of metal and setting it on a table.

"No!" She yelled.

"But."

"No." She pushed the machine off onto the ground.

"Simmons! That was important!"

"No."

"But."

"No." She said, giving him a death glare.

"Okay, I'll give it back to them." Fitz said, scared for his life.

* * *

Coulson was walking through the 'bus' and looking for his team.

"Ward?" He asked. No answer. "Skye? FitzSimmons? May?" There was no answer. Coulson headed to the lab area.

"FitzSimmons. Briefing time."

"Got it." They said. Coulson noticed the machine on the ground.

"Is that Stark's Sno-Cone machine?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. huh?" Simmons said.

"He told me that you wouldn't believe if I said it was him. He's spending Pepper's birthday with her, but he wants his Sno-Cones at home."

"We'll meet you there." Simmons said. Coulson headed towards Skye and Ward.

"Meeting." Coulson said.

"352...be there soon Coulson...353..."

"We'll pick up right where we left off later."

"Fine." Skye said.

* * *

Everybody had joined up to hear about what they had to do. Coulson explained the next mission, and everyone listened. They knew that they could do it. After all, they were a team. And when their team got together, what couldn't they do?

Keep their hands off of each other. I mean, seriously. If you saw them. They were all touchy feely. Oh, um. Right, conclusion.

And they lived happily ever after.

At least until Skye died in the mission in Kansas.

And Fitz found out something about Simmons.

Wait, what does Fitz not know about her? Hmm. Interesting.

_**So, what did you think? And in case you're wondering, yes I will make a sequel to follow up on that last part. It'll all make sense then. Anyways, please, review. I want to know what you thought of this story, and tell me if you caught what I did at the beginning and end of all the chapters. And see how many references to other things I put in here, some are obvious, like the Pacific Rim line, and some are less obvious, like the Big Time Rush reference in this chapter. ;) So. Yeah. that happened. Thanks for reading.**_**_  
_**


End file.
